My Brother , My Rival My Namja Chingu
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: FINALLY CH 3 UP / HAEHYUK - KYUHYUK - OTHER PAIRING / YAOI / DLDR /
1. Chapter 1

MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU

PROLOG

©Song Hye Rin , 21st July 2012

Hai namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Aku merupakan anak baru di SM High School ini. Aku suka sekali menari, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SM High School. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya untuk menghasilkan penyanyi , penari dan aktor berbakat. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku memasuki SM High School. Itu semua karena Hyungku – Lee Donghae yang selalu memaksaku untuk mengikutinya.

Donghae Hyung merupakan salah satu flower boys di SM High School. Bersama dengan keempat sahabatnya Hankyung Hyung , Yesung Hyung , Siwon Hyung dan Kangin Hyung. Donghae Hyung selalu menjadi incaran baik yeoja maupun namja. Aish, aku tidak tahu apa menariknya Donghae Hyung, err selain ketampanan dan suaranya yang indah itu aku rasa dia tidak memiliki apa-apa. Dia Hyung yang sangat menyebalkan untukku. Menganggapku layaknya yeoja padahal jelas-jelas aku ini seorang NAMJA. Aku tekankan sekali lagi aku ini N-A-M-J-A.

Donghae Hyung selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Menuruti semua kemauannya dan melarangku dekat dengan namja manapun. Namja? Yah aku memang menyukai namja. Dan keluargaku tidak masalah dengan itu. Hey, cinta memang buta kan? Kau bebas mencintai siapapun.

Oh ya kembali lagi ke persoalan Hyungku, jangan lupakan satu hal Donghae Hyung sangat over protektif padaku, saat Junior High School ada seorang namja - yang aku lupa siapa namanya , memberiku surat cinta dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada namja itu esoknya? Dia datang ke sekolah dengan perban di kepala dan tangannya. Saat aku tanya apa yang menyebabkan dirinya hingga di perban seperti itu , namja itu langsung menjauhiku dan mengatakan agar melupakan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Sesampainya dirumah, aku menanyakan apa yang Donghae Hyung perbuat pada namja itu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin demi semua monyet di hutan dan ikan di laut pasti Donghae Hyung yang melakukannya -_-

Siapa lagi yang bisa bertindak bodoh seperti itu kecuali Donghae Hyung.

Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padanya, dengan sikapnya yang kelewat overprotektif padaku bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan mendapatkan namja chingu. Dan dengan santainya dia mengatakan

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin berpacaran denganmu, lebih baik kau berpacaran denganku saja. Kau tahu banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengejarku untuk menjadi pacar mereka. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal jika berpacaran denganku nae dongsaeng. Haha,"

Yaaak. Donghae Hyung mungkin sudah gila mengajakku untuk berpacaran padanya. Tidak mungkin kan, seorang Hyung dan dongsaengnya sendiri berpacaran? Bisa-bisa aku dicincang dan dibakar umma dan appa.

Tuhan kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu sehingga aku mendapatkan kakak seperti Lee Donghae? Aish, jinjja... dan aku rasa tiga tahun mendatang aku akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===

"Hyung, menjauhlah dariku. Kau tidak lihat tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukkan orang-orang padaku. Jebal menjauhlah dariku,"

"Aniyo,aku akan selalu bersamamu nae dongsaeng,"

.

.

.

"Hae,siapa namja cantik itu? Adikmu ? Wah ah bolehkah aku mendekatinya?"

"ANIYA! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENDEKATI NAE DONGSAENG!"

.

.

.

"Mianhe agessi menabrakmu,aku tidak melihat tadi,"

"MWO AGESSI? YAK YAK! Lihat! Aku ini N-A-M-J-A"

.

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae, would you be my boy friend? "

"Yes, I do "

.

.

.

"Hyung, Aku membencimu!"

===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===

Annyeong, aku author baru disini ^^

Song Hye Rin imnida , salam kenal ne chingu. ^^

Di chapter ini baru prolognya aja chingu,kalo respon kalian bagus. Kelanjutan ff ini bakan aku post dengan cepat, tapi kalo kebalikannya mungkin kelanjutan ff ini aku post agak lama #ditimpukreader.

Oh yaa bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran di ff ini, aku bakal terima dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^

Kamshahamida #deep bow

Song Hye Rin


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Song Hye Rin , 25th July 2012**

* * *

● **Main Cast:**

Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , other cast

● **Pair :**

HaeHyuk

● **Slight:**

xxxx Eunhyuk

● **Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. DONT LIKE DONT READ #kamshahamida #deepbow

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

"Hyukkie , ingat nanti di kelas barumu jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja manapun neh,"

"Hyukkie, nanti ketika jam istirahat kau harus bersamaku, jangan kemana-mana,"

"Hyukkie, pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menungguku,"

"Hyukkie ... blablablablabla,"

"Hyukkie...Hyukkie...YAK LEE HYUKJAE! Kau mendengar perkataan hyung kan?"

Aish namja di sebelahku memang sungguh menyebalkan. Semenjak berangkat sekolah tadi tidak henti-hentinya ia melarangku untuk melakukan ini –itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Huuuh -_-

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini terus," balasku kesal.

"Tapi kau dongsaengku Hyuk, aku hanya ingin menjaga dongsaeng kesayanganku ini,"

"Hyung, jebal jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini terus," pintaku memelas padanya. Aku tahu hal ini pasti mustahil, mengingat hal ini adalah hal yang biasa aku katakan padanya. Dan tentu saja Donghae Hyung akan menjawab ...

"ANIYO! Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, kau tahu umma dan appa mempercayakanmu padaku," Nah! Sudah kutebak, pasti Donghae Hyung akan menolaknya. Haish .

"Hyung, jebal. Jika kau seperti ini terus aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan namja chingu," kataku kesal.

"Biarkan saja,kan ada Hyung yang akan menjagamu, hehe," balasnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut blondeku.

"Hyuuuuung...ugggh,"

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

Setelah setengah jam perjalan , akhirnya aku mulai memasuki SM High School, sekolah tempatku belajar tiga tahun ke depan. Kupandangi interior gedung dihadapanku, ckck pantas saja banyak orang yang berebut masuk ke SM High School ini. Sekolah ini begitu mewah dan modern. Tampaknya aku tidak akan menyesal bersekolah di sini, jika saja tidak bersama dengan namja di sebelahku. Kupandangi namja disebelahku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sejak turun dari mobil, namja itu selalu menggandeng tanganku, menganggapku layaknya namja chingunya. Dan benar saja ketika aku mulai memasuki gedung utama dari SM High School ini, banyak namja dan yeoja yang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hyung, menjauhlah dariku. Kau tidak lihat tatapan membunuh yang ditunjukkan orang-orang padaku," pintaku padanya. Namun tampaknya perkataanku tadi hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja brunete disebalahku.

"Hae Hyung... jebal,"

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu nae dongsaeng," balasnya sembari kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Hyung , aku tidak ingin mendapat musuh di hari pertamu sekolah," pintaku lagi.

"Yak...Yak ! Kau tenang saja jika ada yang berani mengganggumu,kau bilang saja padaku. Aku akan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup jika mereka berani melukai nae dongsaeng," jawabnya sembari tersenyum tulus padaku

"Tapi hyung , aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu kau jaga. Aku ini namja hyung, aku kuat!" balasku sembari menggembungkan pipiku sebal.

"Haha, mana ada namja yang bersikap seperti itu. Dan kau tahu walaupun kau sudah berumur enam belas tahun, kau tetap namdongsaengku yang harus kujaga , arrachi," jawabnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aish, terserah kau saja hyung," ujarku kesal pada namja brunete di sebelahku dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

Setelah hampir lima belas menit aku beragumen dengan Donghae Hyung , akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku. Kuamati ruangan di hadapanku ini, ruangan ini sudah diatur layaknya studio dance tempat perusahaan entertaiment yang sebelumnya hanya bisa aku lihat di TV.

"Nah Hyukkie, ini kelasmu. Ingat pesan hyung tadi neh," kembali Donghae Hyung mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku.

"Hhh, arrasso," jawabku malas.

"Kalau begitu , hyung akan kembali ke kelas neh, jika ada apa-apa hubungi hyung saja," pamitnya sembari mencium puncak kepalaku. Belum sempat aku membalas kembali perkataannya tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja berada di depanku dan Donghae Hyung. Aku rasa mereka adalah salah satu flower girls di SM High School ini. Melihat tampilan mereka yang berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Donghae Oppa, siapa namja di sampingmu itu?" tanya salah satu yeoja dengan rambut blode panjangnya. Jessica Jung. Nama yeoja itu yang kulihat dari nametag yang ia kenakan.

"Dia dongsaengku," balas Donghae Hyung singkat. Sepertinya Donghae Hyung tidak menyukai yeoja ini.

"Aku pikir dia namja chingumu. Ah syukurlah kalo begitu," jawabnya dengan nada manis –- bukan mungkin dengan nada yang dibuat-buan lebih tepatnya.

"Oppa, nanti istirahat kau makan bekal bersamaku neh, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich daging kesukaanmu, " ucapnya sembari menggelayut manja pada Donghae Hyung. Pantas saja Donghae Hyung tidak menyukai yeoja di depanku ini. Cih dasar yoja murahan. Tentu saja Donghae Hyung tidak akan menyukaimu, batinku dalam hati.

"Aniyo, aku akan makan bersama dongsaengku," balasnya ketus sembari melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dari lengannya.

"Ah, Hyukkie aku ke kelasku dulu neh. Dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi," ujarnya setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Jessica.

"Arraso Hyung," setelah melihat Donghae Hyung yang mulai meninggalkanku kelasku, tiba-tiba yeoja blonde di depanku menatapku tajam.

"Kau tahu, kau termasuk beruntung menjadi dongsaeng dari Donghae Oppa, jika tidak aku sudah mencincangmu tadi," katanya sembari mencengkram tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Pantas saja Donghae Hyung tidak memilihmu noona! Ternyata kelakuanmu seperti itu,"

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau bilang? ARRGGH! Jangan harap kau akan tenang di sini !" ancamnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

Haaah, benar kan? Belum setengah hari aku bersekolah di sini. Aku sudah mendapat musuh, dan siapa lagi jika bukan karna seorang Lee Donghae.

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

Sementara itu di lain tempat, terlihat lima orang namja dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata tengah berkumpul bersama siswa baru untuk memberikan sedikit pengarahan. Kelima namja itu merupakan para anggota OSIS di SM High School ini. Namja berkepala besar – bernama Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih dikenal bersama Yesung tengah asyik bermain dengan kura-kura peliharaannya. Sementara itu namja dengan wajah chinese – Tan Hankyung dan namja dengan tubuh yang agak besar – Kim Youngwoon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan sebutan Kangin sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang acara yang mereka adakan di akhir pekan nanti untuk menyambut para siswa baru. Mereka berlima adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS di SM High School ini. Di samping Hankyung dan Kangin , namja dengan kedua lesung pipit di pipinya tengah menatap wajah dari siswa baru, namja itu – Siwon berharap menemukan seseorang yang mungkin kali ini bisa ia jadikan sebagai pacarnya. Dan mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh namja berwajah ikan di sebelah Siwon , kalian pasti mengetahui dengan benar siapa namja ikan itu. Ya, dia Lee Donghae, sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan handphone. Setiap lima belas menit sekali ia menanyakan apa yang dilakukan oleh dongsaengnya. Dia benar—benar sangat khawatir kali ini, mengingat dongsaengnya memilki wajah cantik , melebihi seorang yeoja. Dengan mata bulatnya, tubuhnya yang seperti yeoja , bibir cherrynya , dan jangan lupakan gummy smilenya itu, Donghae yakin dongsaengnya akan dijadikan incaran para namja mesum di sini. ANIYA! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Donghae apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau tidak melepas pandanganmu dari handphonemu? Kemarilah, aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik," ajak Siwon sembari menarik tubuh Donghae.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, aish kau menganggu kegiatanku saja," balas Donghae acuh.

"Hah, kau lihat dulu saja. Coba kau lihat namja dengan rambut blonde di ujung sana," dengan terpaksa ia mengalihkan pandangan dari handphonenya, melihat seseorang yang dikatakan menarik oleh sahabatnya. Segara ia edarkan pandangan ke ujung ruangan itu, mencari namja dengan rambut blonde. DEG. Tentu saja dia mengenal namja cantik itu, namja itu adalah dongsaengnya sendiri. Lee Hyukjae.

"Siwon, tentu saja dia sangat menarik. Kau lupa dengannya?"

"MWO? Nuguya? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengenal namja itu," balas Siwon sembari menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. Heran.

"Yak, kau itu ! Kau lupa dengan dongsaengku sendiri. Dia Eunhyuk,"

"Hah? Eunhyuk? Dia tampak berbeda. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, itupun hanya sebentar. Kau benar-benar beruntung memilki dongsaeng sepertinya,"

"Oh ya, bolehkah aku mendekati Eunhyuk Hae?" tanya namja berlesung pipit itu dan tentu saja disambut dengan death glare yang diberikan Donghae secara gratis padanya.

"ANIYA! TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG BOLEH MENDEKATI NAMDONGSAENGKU!" teriakan Donghae barusan sontak membuat orang-orang menolehkan perhatian kepadanya. Termasuk para murid baru yang berada di depan mereka. Dan bisa di tebak namja blonde di ujung ruangan itu, tentu sangat mengenal suara teriakan tadi.

'Hah, aku yakin itu tadi Donghae Hyung' batinnya kesal.

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

"KYYAAAAA! Hei lihat ke sini. Kau lihat namja dengan rambut bruntenya? KYAAA dia sangat tampan!"

"OMO, OMO lihat namja atletis di sebelah namja brunete itu, dia juga tidak kalah tampan,"

"Jangan lupakan namja cina di depan! Bukankan ia adalah ketua OSIS di sini, Tan Hankyung! YAAAA dia juga sangat tampan,"

"ANI...Ani aku lebih suka namja kekar di depan namja cina itu. OPPA!"

"Kalian salah, lebih imut namja dengan kura-kura di sebelahnya. AHHH!"

YAK...YAK... Sudah berapa kali aku dengar teriakan histeris para yeoja dan namja di depanku, hanya karena melihat Donghae Hyung dan sahabat-sahabatnya mereka berteriak histeris seperti itu. Hah, benar-benar membosankan. Di hari pertamaku sekolah hanya di isi perkenalan dari para senior tentang struktur orangisasi , ekstrakulikuler dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak masuk saja. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi Donghae Hyung yang terus menerus menanyakan keadaanku setiap lima belas menit sekali.

Daripada aku mati kebosanan di ruangan ini , lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sebentar ke luar, mengingat para senior sedang menjelaskan berbagai hal tentu sangat mudah bagiku jika aku keluar ruangan ini sekarang.

Belum berapa lama aku keluar dari ruangan itu, tiba-tiba seorang namja berambut hitam menabrakku dari depan. Tampaknya ia sangat terburu-buru.

"Uggh , sakit," dengusku kesal sambil mengelus (?) pantatku berharap mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Ahhh, mianheyo agessi, aku sedang terburu-buru," balas namja itu menyesal sembari menolongku untuk berdiri.

"MWOO? Agessi? Yak Yak lihat aku ini namja . Lihat baik-baik aku ini N-A-M-J-A" ucapku penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir

"NAMJA? Tapi kau terlihat seperti yeoja," balasnya sembari memandangiku dari atas ke bawah.

"HEI KUTEKANKAN SEKALI LAGI AKU INI NAMJA, BUKAN YEOJA! UGGGH"

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

* * *

Annyeong chingu , akhirnya aku bisa nyelesain chapter satu ini.

Terimakasih yang kemarin udah review ff abal ini :

**Sytadict , haehae , anchofishy , myfishychovy , haehyukshyndrom , dhianelf4ever , Lee Minmi , anchovy , Eun Ri , yadong wannabe , Neolla Marsha , Wulandarydesy , Guest , nyukkunyuk , Myeolgyu , Riana dewi , Guest , dan ressijewelll**

Kamshahamida buat reviewnya kemarin yaa chingu #pelukciumsatusatu hehe ({})

Mianhe kalo chapter ini pendek , semoga kalian ga kecewa sama ff ini yaa chingu

Oh yaa bagi kalian yang mau nge add FB dan twitter silahkan aja, aku baru buat nih chingu hehe ^^

FB : Song Hye Rin

Twitter : haehyukismine

Mention aku aja , pasti nanti aku follow back

Oh yaa aku juga mau ngadain polling siapa namja yang tadi nabrak Eunhyuk disini. Namja itu bakal aku jadi slight pairingnya Haehyuk #ups #bukarahasia

Pilihannya itu :

1. Kyuhyun

2. Kibum atau

3. Minho

Polling ini bakal aku buka selama dua hari sampai besok kamis , jadi kalian tinggal review aja pengin Eunhyuk sama siapa disini. Polling dari kalian akan menentukan jalan cerita ini lhoo chingu ^^

Dan yah, review dari kalian akan menentukan 40% kecepatan di updatenya fic ini #berasaditungguin #ditimpukreader #

Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^

Kamshahamida #deep bow

Song Hye Rin


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Song Hye Rin , 29th July 2012**

* * *

● **Main Cast:**

Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , other cast

● **Pair :**

HaeHyuk

● **Slight:**

KyuHyuk

● **Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. DONT LIKE DONT READ #kamshahamida #deepbow

* * *

_Previous Chapter :_

"_MWOO? Agessi? Yak Yak lihat aku ini namja . Lihat baik-baik aku ini N-A-M-J-A"_

"_NAMJA? Tapi kau terlihat seperti yeoja,"_

"_HEI KUTEKANKAN SEKALI LAGI AKU INI NAMJA, BUKAN YEOJA! UGGGH"_

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

"Kau lihat , aku ini seorang namja. Apa kau buta?"

"Arra..arra, tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja," balasnya sambir mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Yah ! apalagi ini.

"Aish terserah kau lah! Dan cepat kau pergi dari hadapanku!" usirku sembari mendorong badannya dari hadapanku.

"Ani, tidak secepat itu . Kau tahu kau telah menarik perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun, jadi bersiaplah untuk segera menjadi namja chinguku," balasnya sembari mencium tanganku.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN-ssi CEPAT LEPASKAN BIBIRMU DARI TANGANKU!"

"Hei, kau semakin menarik saja Lee Hyukjae. Lihat saja kau akan segera jatuh ke pelukanku," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku.

Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila hari ini. Dan ini semua karena Donghae Hyung yang memintaku bersekolah di SM HIGH SCHOOL.

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

Setelah menunggu selama tiga jam, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah . Setelah insiden dengan namja gila tadi - Cho Kyuhyun , aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan tempat para siswa dan pengurus OSIS berkumpul. Lebih baik begitu, aku tidak ingin menemui namja gila seperti CHO KYUHYUN lagi.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah lama menungguku ?" sapa seorang namja yang sudah sangat aku kenal , siapa lagi jika bukan Donghae Hyung.

"Ani, ayo cepat kita pulang Hyung. Aku lelah," balasku singkat.

"OMO, kau lelah Hyukkie? Kau tidak apa-apa? Hah,jika kau lelah seharusnya kau beristirahat di UKS Saja,"

"Hyung, sudahlah aku ini namja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Hyung,"

"Hyuk, Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja," kata Donghae Hyung lagi, terlihat sekali nada khawatir dalam ucapannya. Aku akui Donghae Hyung merupakan Hyung yang baik, dia bisa saja menjadi Hyung yang sempurna untukku. Jika saja ia tidak berlebihan seperti itu u,u

"Arrasso Hyung, jika kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku lebih baik kita pulang sekarang,"

"Ne, kajja!"

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

Sementara itu di ruangan yang berbeda , terlihat empat namja pengurus inti organisasi siswa di SM HIGH SCHOOL, sedang mendiskusikan acara yang akan mereka lakukan pada akhir pekan. Acara puncak pada masa orientasi siswa baru. Kali ini mereka berencana untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan tahun sebelumnya.

"Siwon, kemana namja ikan itu ? Kenapa ia tidak ikut berkumpul? Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang agenda rapat kita kan?" tanya namja berwajah cina dengan raut muka serius.

"Yah Hankyung Hyung, kau tahu sendiri kan. Sejak dongsaeng kesayangan namja ikan itu masuk ke SM High School , dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun adiknya pergi," balas Siwon kesal. Tentu saja dia sudah memeberitahu namja ikan itu, tapi kalian pasti tahu. Namja ikan itu tentu lebih memilih adiknya dibandingkan berkumpul dengan keempat sahabatnya.

"Dongsaeng kesayangan? Maksudmu? Eunhyuk?"

"Siapa lagi Hyung? Oh ya Hyung kau tahu terakhir kali kita bertemu dengan Eunhyuk sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Dan kau tahu Hyung...?" dengan sengaja Siwon menggantungkan kata terakhir.

"Kau tahu apa Siwonnie?" tanya namja bertubuh gempal – Kangin , tampaknya sekarang ia tertarik dengan percakapan Siwon dan Hankyung.

"Dia tampak berbeda. Yeppoda ,"

"Dia tampak cantik? Tapi setauku bukankah Eunhyuk itu namja? Apa sekarang dia sudah menjalani operasi kelamin?" tanya Yesung yang disambut dengan tatapan What-The-Hell-Mengapa-Kau-Sangat-Idiot oleh ketiga namja dihadapannya.

"Ckckcck, kau itu tidak berubah Yesung Hyung. Tentu saja Eunhyuk itu namja," balas Kangin yang kini kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Lantas mengapa Siwon mengatakan Eunhyuk itu cantik?"

"Aish Hyung, apa kau lupa. Bukankah dulu kau sudah bertemu dengannya dan kau juga pernah mengatakan jika Eunhyuk itu cantik? Bahkan kau lebih memilihnya dibandingkan dengan mantan pacarmu, Yoona?" ucap Siwon. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa namja di depannya bisa melupakan Eunhyuk dan mantan pacarnya sendiri.

"Jinjjayo? Aku benar-benar lupa Siwon,"

"Kau ini dasar Hyung! Setidaknya kau harus memerhatikan sekelilingmu daripada hanya mengurusi peliharaanmu bodohmu itu!"

"YAK! Jangan sekali-kali kau menjelek-jelakkan ddangkomaku!" balas Yesung kesal.

"Hei-hei sudahlah, tak usah di bahas lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting kita harus segera menyusun acara untuk akhir pekan besok. Apa kalian mempunyai ide?" kata Hankyung menyudahi perselisihan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa tidak membuat format acara seperti tahun kemarin Hyung?" usul Kangin sembari sembari melihat-lihat daftar nama siswa baru yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Kau tidak bosan Kangin Hyung, jujur aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika saja Donghae Hyung disini , aku rasa dia bisa memberi ide yang cemerlang,"

"Ah, Hankyung Hyung apa perlu aku menghubungi Donghae Hyung untuk kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Siwon sembari mengeluarkan I-phone dari kantung celananya , bersiap mengetikkan sms pada namja ikan sahabatnya.

"Aniyo, tidak usah Siwon. Kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak akan mungkin kembali ke sini jika sudah bersama Eunhyuk, Hah dasar brother complex,"

"hhh, arrasso Hyung . Lantas, apa usul Hyung untuk acara besok?" tanya Siwon kembali.

"Aku juga masih bingung Siwonnie," balas Hankyung, terlihat sekali namja Cina itu sedang berpikir keras untuk acara yang mereka adakan di akhir pekan besok.

"Emm bagaimana jika format acaranya tetap seperti dulu Hyung, tapi untuk malam puncaknya kita mengadakan crossdressing," usul Yesung yang kembali dihadiahi tatapan What-The-Hell-Mengapa-Sekarang-Otakmu sangat cerdas oleh ketiga sahabatnya..

"Kau brilliant Yesung Hyung!"

"Aku menyetujui usulmu! Jadi sudah kita putuskan!"

"Siwonnie, cepat kau beritahu Donghae mengenai rencana kita ini!"

"Arrasso Hyung!"

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

"MWOOO? YAK APA MAKSUD MEREKA MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!" belum semenit aku dan Donghae Hyung sampai di rumah , namja ikan satu itu sudah berteriak seperti ini.

"HYUNG! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak sekencang itu? Telingaku sakit mendengarnya," ucapku sebal.

"Mianhae Hyukkie, aku hanya kaget saja membaca SMS dari Siwon,"

"Tapi tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Hyung ,hhh,"

"HYUKKIE! Kau juga pasti kaget jika melihat sms dari Siwon, lihatlah sendiri," balas Donghae Hyung sambil memperlihatkan I-phonennya padaku.

_FROM : Gentleman SIWON_

_TO : FISHY DONGHAE_

_Donghae Hyung, kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan di akhir pekan nanti? AH, kau pasti tidak tahu ya? Kau kan lebih memilih bersama dengan dongsaeng kesayanganmu dibandingkan kami. Dasar brother complex -_- Asal tahu saja nanti di akhir pekan kita akan mengadakan pesta cross dressing untuk para siswa baru. Kekeke, menyenangkan bukan ^^_

_Ps: Selamat menjaga dongsaengmu hyung :P_

"WOW! Pesta cross dressing Hyung, Pasti itu sangat mengasyikkan. Aku pasti akan melakukan persiapan maksimal!" ucapku dengan semangat berapi-api

"ANIYA! Kau tidak boleh mengikutinya HYUKIE!" larang Donghae Hyung sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Waeyo Hyung? Itu pasti sangat mengasyikkan,"

"POKOKNYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGIKUTI PESTA ITU!" bentaknya padaku. Baru kali ini Donghae Hyung berkata dengan nada kasar seperti itu padaku. Tanpa kusadari mataku mulai berair, aku tidak suka Donghae Hyung bersikap kasar padaku.

"Mian...mianhae Hyuung, jika ucapanku tadi membuatmu huks marah huks padaku," balasku sesenggukan.

"Hyuk..Hyukkie, Mianhae. Bukan maksud Hyung memarahimu Hyukkie. Hanya saja Hyung tidak ingin para namja mesum di sekolah nanti mendekatimu dan bertindak yang tidak-tidak padamu," sesal Donghae Hyung sembari memelukku.

"Maafkan Hyung ne Hyukkie, baiklah kau boleh ikut ke pesta itu. Asal kau tetap bersama Hyung ne Hyukkie,"

"Jinjjayo Hyung?"

"Ne, asal kau selalu bersamaku, kau berjanji?"

"Ne Hyung," balasku sembari memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

Esoknya setelah aku sampai di SM HIGH SCHOOL , telah dipasang nama-nama siswa di papan pengumuman dengan pasangannya. Menurut penjelasan Donghae Hyung semalam , pesta cross dressing hanya diperuntukkan untuk para siswa laki-laki , sementara para siswa perempuan akan melakukan kegiatan lain. Tahun ini, kegiatan para siswa perempuan dan laki-laki sengaja dipisahkan. Dan menurut perkataan Donghae Hyung lagi, nanti di pesta cross dressing , para siswa laki-laki akan dibagi per pasangan, siapa yang akan berperan menjadi yeoja atau tetap menjadi namja. Segera kuteleti namaku di kertas pengumuman itu. Lee Hyukjae...Lee Hyukjae... dimana manaku? Nah,nah LEE HYUKJAE! AHA, akhirnya aku menemukan namaku. Tapi...tapi tunggu sebentar aku dipasangkan dengan ...

LEE HYUKJAE (YEOJA) dan CHO KYUHYUN (NAMJA)

WHAT ? Aku berperan sebagai yeoja dengan CHO KYUHYUN!

YA TUHAN! Aku bersedia saja berperan sebagai yeoja tapi jika harus bersama CHO KYUHYUN? IT'S A BIG NO!

Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan namja gila seperti dia,AH! Mengapa takdir ini begitu kejam Tuhan T_T

"Hei manis, tampaknya kau memang di takdirkan untuk bersamaku eoh," tiba-tiba terdengar suara hembusan hangat nafas seorang namja di telingaku. Dengan perlahan kubalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap siapa namja itu , meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah yakin jika namja itu adalah CHO KYUHYUN.

"YAK SINGKIRKAN TUBUHMU DARI HADAPANKU!"

''Kekeke, tampaknya ada yang marah sepagi ini. Kau tahu kau bertambah cantik jika kau marah seperti itu," godanya padaku.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, cepat kau menyingkir dari hadapanu," balasku dan bersiap meninggalkannya.

"Hei jangan buru-buru princess, lihat saja nanti cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali jatuh ke pelukanku,"

DEG. Entah kenapa jantukku terasa beradetak lebih cepat mendengar perkataan namja gila barusan. Apakah benar, aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya?

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

* * *

Annyeong chingu ^^

Akhirnya aku bisa update lagi. Mianhae jika updatenya kelamaan hehe, Oh yaa berdasarkan polling kalian kemarin 95% dari kalian memilih Kyuhyun. Jadi buat yand udah milih Minho atau Kibum, jeongmal mianhae. Ini semua berdasarkan polling #deepbow.

Terimakasih yang kemarin udah review ff abal ini :

**SashaCloudie , Qhia503 , kyuhyukhae , Lee Minmi , Park Soon Kyu , Jung hana cassie , Gamer Pink ,ika-Imut , Haehyuk addict ,kyukyu ,chywn , Lysari's Snowers , Song Hye Woo , love Haehyuk, anchovyy imut, riana dewi ,leeminji elf , minmi arakida, KimSunRi, Sytadict, Keyra Kyuunie, 1412 ,Kim Young Jae, anchofishy , lucifer84, , cosmojewel ,park ji hyun ,chokyulate ,yadong wannabe, Rilianda Abelira , Key shirui Alegra Tiqa ,wulandarydesy ,Cho Miku , HaehyukAddicted, dan para guest**

Kamshahamida buat reviewnya kemarin yaa chingu #pelukciumsatusatu hehe ({})

Mianhe kalo chapter ini pendek , semoga kalian ga kecewa sama ff ini yaa chingu

Oh yaa bagi kalian yang mau nge add FB dan twitter silahkan aja, aku baru buat nih chingu hehe ^^

FB : Song Hye Rin

Twitter : haehyukismine

Mention aku aja , pasti nanti aku follow back

Dan yah, review dari kalian akan menentukan 40% kecepatan di updatenya fic ini #berasaditungguin #ditimpukreader #

Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^

Kamshahamida #deep bow

Song Hye Rin


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU**

**CHAPTER THREE (TEASER)**

**Song Hye Rin , 3****rd**** February 2013**

* * *

"Kau siap menjadi pasanganku malam ini chagi?"

"YAK YAK ! hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!"

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau sudah mulai tertarik padaku?"

"YAK ! DALAM MIMPIMU NAMJA MESUM ! "

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahu namja itu ?"

"Mollayo, aku takut membuatnya terluka hyung…."

"Tapi waktumu hanya tinggal sebentar lagi Hae…"

"Ne Hyung , aku mengerti ,"

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

.

.

.

"Err, apa kau mau pergi denganku sabtu ini?"

"Apa barusan kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Menurutmu?"

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

.

.

.

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada namja itu! Kau ingat dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Arrasso , aku mengerti chagi …"

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghianatiku , kau mengerti ?"

.

.

.

.

**===MY BROTHER , MY RIVAL , MY NAMJA CHINGU===**

* * *

_Annyeong yeorobun , apa masih ada yang inget sama ff ini?_

_Mianhe , udah hampir 7 bulan aku ga pernah ngupdate ni ff :")_

_Banyak banget tugas , pratikum , resp[onsi dan blablabla yang bikin aku ga sempet ngupdate ni ff :")_

_Tapi akhirnya setelah hampir 6 bulan aku "bergulat" dengan tugas-tugas itu , HOLIDAY IS COMINGGGG ! #ganyante_

_Jadi rencananya dalam waktu liburanku 3 minggu ini aku pengin nyelesein ff-ffku kemarin berhubung di rumah juga ga ada kerjaan hehehe_

_Tapi aku sebelumnya aku pengin tahu respon kalian , kalo repon kalian bagus . Aku bakal terusin dan nyelesein ini ff , tapi kalo engga atau jauh dari harapan mungkin aku akan hiatus dan bakal ngedelete ff ini. Mianhe bukannya aku bermaksud sok atau apa , tapi tanpa adanya dukungan atau respon dari kalian itu vuat aku jadi ga semangat nulis lagi . :")_

_So , wanna continue this fanfict or not?_

_Song Hye Rin , 2013_


End file.
